Bellarke (one-shot)
by thepowerfulcallalily
Summary: Clarke embarks on a journey for medical supplies but, runs into trouble when she is attacked by a grounder. Bellamy sets off into the night to find Clarke after she has been missing for hours. (Bellarke)


Calla Johnston

Fanfic

 **Bonjour! My name is Calla and I am a 16-year-old aspiring writer, who is absolute fandom trash (especially for the 100). I love and respect all ships but my favorites are; Bellarke, Octaven and most recently… Sea Mechanic (even though it contradicts my other ship aha). I joined this community because I wanted to share my stories and receive feedback. I'm new to fanfic and am not the finest speller (you will soon learn). Please feel free to give advice, as I very well need it! Thanks, in advance!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of these characters or the universe they exist in. Also, all mistakes are my own.**

Her leg was numb and she could feel herself bleeding out. Any minute now, would be her last. With that in mind, she spoke the name she knew needed to be said. A name of someone who she not only relied on for the hollow means of leadership, but wanted for the warmth of their smile… "Bellamy." With the world fading away and a final tear dripping down her cheek, she slipped into darkness.

Clarke:

 _Why was Bellamy such an ass._ Clarke pondered this question often, however today it was the only thought she could process. Though as usual, her thoughts were cut short by the duties of running a camp full of hyped up teenagers. "Clarke, we need you over here!" Slowly, with sleep depravation clinging to her body, she made her way over to her friends.

"What is it now?" Rolling her eyes, Clarke realized Monty had yet again fallen and injured his leg. She shook her head as she knew this had occurred because he was high on some jacked up blueberry. Clarke groaned, "You can't be serious!" Monty was smiling but in truth she knew he was in pain. "Were out of bandages…we have to go back to the bunker to get more."

Without a second of hesitation, Raven was ready to go. "I'm on it. Just give me the directions."

Clarke huffed, "You are recovering from a gunshot wound, I will go." To be honest, Clarke loved the softness and tranquilly of the woods. Whenever given the chance, she would wonder beyond their fortress and simply listen to the vibrant life that earth had to offer. "I need to get away for a bit anyway." She gave Raven a smile and before her friend could protest, she went to go gather her things.

Bellamy:

He knew he should be focused on the hormone raging boys hitting on his sister, but today Bellamy could only focus on Clarke. Not that he liked her or anything…. she was just… pretty, that's all. It wasn't like she would ever be into him anyway…at least not if Finn was around. _Ugh Finn!_ That's when he saw her. For a seconded, he thought his princess was finally going to get sleep, but a minute later when she appeared from her tent with a backpack slung over her shoulder, he remembered that Clarke Griffin never rests. _What is she up to now?_ In a manner to create conversation, he made his way to Clarkes side.

"Aye princess, you wanna tell me where your going?" he knew he sounded like an ass, though that's really the only trait anyone knew of him anyways. Asides from being good in bed.

"We need more bandages." Her voice was strong and like the determined women she was, she pushed forward, leaving Bellamy to stare at her as she descended into the forest.

"Trouble in paradise?" Octavia wore a smug grin, winking at her brother's obvious crush. "You should just admit it already."

"Admit what?" His eyes were rolling in circular rotation as he silently prayed that his sister would stay hushed.

"Your hard on for the princess." She laughed and Bellamy wanted to punch a wall. But, before he could deny his sisters accusation, she skipped off towards Raven, leaving Bellamy alone with his thoughts of Clarke. _Should he go after her? Would that give them time to bond?_ He laughed aloud bringing roughly five sets of eyes to him. Who was he kidding? The princess would only hate him more if he followed her. With that, Bellamy sighed and returned to the fire pit full of girls in hopes of distraction.

Clarke:

She had never been out of the camp this late in the evening. In a way, she kind of liked it. It felt as if the peace and stillness of the forest took a whole new level of serenity once it creeped farther into the night. Although despite it's undeniable beauty, it also now held a more taunting and chilling touch that had caused Clarke to tighten the grip on her knife. In addition, Clarke had also begun pushing her pace and searching the treelines for any movement. It wasn't long before Clarke was jogging towards the cove, wanting anything but being vulnerably out the open. But that's when she heard it…it was faint and yet she swore she could hear _breathing._ She had stopped dead in her tracks and had her knife held out in front of her body. "Hello?" Clarke prayed it was Jasper or one of the other dumb delinquents playing a trick on her. "Raven…I told you to stay at camp." The was no answer and Clarke began to run. While she had been trained to hunt and some basic self defense, she knew that she held no chance against a grounder ten times her size.

About ten feet from the life saving bunker, Clarke was knocked down by a force beyond any of her friend's strength. Without a second to spare, she began screaming for help, doing all she could to be heard. Although… it wasn't enough. Though, thinking quickly Clarke pulled out her knife. The burling figure on Clarke grunted in pain as she dug her knife into what she assumed was their leg. This split moment of distraction gave Clarke the opportunity to crawl out from underneath the grounder and sprint as fast as she could to the bunker. Her head was spinning as she flung open the hatch and threw herself in. She crawled down the ladder feeling a stubborn pain she had not felt before in her leg. That's when she noticed something that could be a bit of a problem… there was an arrow in her thigh.

Bellamy:

No matter how many lovely ladies he flirted with or kissed, Bellamy always wished the girl was Clarke. What could he say, he was hers. With his princess in mind, he began to sober to how deep and dark the sky had become since she had left. _Was she okay?_ He needed to make sure so, without telling anyone where he was going, Bellamy collected his backpack and headed off to find Clarke.

He wasn't going to lie…the woods creeped him out. Sure, he was tough and had a gun, but he still felt defenceless and somewhat lonely as he cruised along the forests edge. Thankfully, the bunker was not to far way.

Although, as he approached the bunker, Bellamy knew something was wrong. With his instincts kicking in, he pulled out his gun and entered the cold and damp shelter. "Clarke?" his voice echoed along the dark halls. "Clarke, where are you?" _Had she left and Bellamy was to distracted to see her pass by?_ Just as that thought became plausible in Bellamy's brain,he heard a small cry for help. It was low-pitched, but he knew it was there. "CLARKE!" Bellamy was now in full sprint running towards the sound of her voice. Every seconded that passed felt like the loss of precious time. He groaned in frustration as every hallway took him to a dead end. "CLARKE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Bellamy!" He turned a corner and saw what he could only describe as a scene from one of the gory and violent horror movies Octavia used to love. His knees unbuckled, as he took in the sight of Clarkes small body sprawled across the tile flooring, drenched in blood. "I got shot with a damn arrow." She was biting back the pain in her voice but Bellamy could easily depict the hurt in her eyes. For a minute, all he could do was stare…he couldn't lose her.

Clarke:

Clarke sighed in relief as Bellamy's figure appeared in the doorway. Although, instead of rushing to her side he stared for a good minute in what she thought was shock. "I was attacked by a grounder. I got away but…they got me pretty bad." Clarke did all she could to sit upright and point at her mangled and helpless leg. "Did you see them when you came?" Bellamy shook his head and dropped to his knees by her side.

"What do I do?" Clarke grimaced at the uncertainty in his voice as she realized this could very well be the end.

"Try to find a first aid bag!" She was now fighting for her vison and her voice was cracking due to the panes throbbing in her leg. "Hurry." By now, her voice was barley a whisper…an echo of the once prominent and strong voice she used to rally the camp. In a blur, she felt Bellamy stand up and begin looking for the med kit, hearing pots and pans be thrown around as he searched the bunker. Everything was distant though. Her breathing, her injured leg, and Bellamy all felt millions of miles away. All she could manage was the weakest and most breathless murmur… "Bellamy." As the name that had brought her so many emotions left her lips, her world plunged into an endless darkness.

 **Thank-you so much if you read to the end! I hope that this was not to horrible as I want to write more fanfics in the future. That being said, please feel free to review as it would help me SO MUCH! Lots of love!**

 **-thepowerfulcallalily**


End file.
